Blue and Green
by Kes 22
Summary: Padma is having dificulties in Potions class: Snape. A short ficlet that doesn't interupt the canon of OotP.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or setting or anything really. All this stuff is fanfiction, obviously.

"If that's it I'm sure he'll get over it soon. I don't know if you can, but maybe look to see if you can give points the next time you see a Slyterin do something nice," Lisa suggested.

Padma let out something more attractive than a snort but not quite a laugh.

"You have a point there," Lisa said smiling.

"Five points from Ravenclaw, girls, be silent before class starts next time," Snape said as he walked in.

Padma spent the rest of class trying to concentrate on making her Strengthening Solution so that she'd get a top mark. She was rather impressed with it when she went to turn it in. Lisa had even remarked how nicely it would have matched her robes from the Yule ball last year. Still giggling when she handed it in, Snape gave a disdainful sniff.

"You let it sit too long, it should be opaque not a solid turquoise. That is at _least _ten points," Snape remarked. "If your grade in this class continues to slip I don't think you will be able to be a Prefect anymore. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor," Padma managed to stammer. Fighting the tears she could feel welling up she walked back to her seat with a faked confidence.

"I don't know how much more of this I can stand," Padma said after class. A sob escaped her and Lisa gave her a hug.

"Next time you should run out of the classroom crying. You know, at least that should make him feel bad."

"You're right. I think I just might, I think I'm off to take a nice relaxing bath, I can't believe I want to cry."

"I can. I would too if this were to happen to me," Lisa gave Padma another hug as they parted ways. Padma to the Prefect's bathroom and Lisa to the great hall for dinner.

Padma was starting to fret over potions to such an extent that she lost sleep over it. She did make sure to keep all her other class work top notch to make sure that she did not call attention to herself. A few more grades slipping and other teachers might think that relieving her of her Prefect duties might take some stress off her life.

She felt absolutely prepared for her next potions lesson, she assumed that they would be continuing the Strengthening Solutions so she read over all the hints and tips she could find as well as almost memorizing how to make it. Sure that nothing could go wrong this time she walked into Potions with a smile on.

Sure enough she was right and the class did continue working on the Strengthening Solutions. After getting it back she managed to get the opaque look it should have had the week before. By the end of class she was sure that Snape himself could do no better and she knew that her classmates agreed. No less than four had remarked on how bad she would make theirs look. She could not imagine how Snape would criticize her this time as she brought her flask up to the front of the room.

"You applied too much salamander blood; though many older books would advise it such a consistency has been found to be unhealthy and possibly deadly depending on the concentration. I'm afraid I just cannot pass this. A P at best. . ."

Padma took Lisa's advice this time and ran from the class crying. _If only the Prefects' bathroom was closer to the dungeons,_ Padma thought, running through the corridors eyes blurred with tears.

"I think it is about time for the rest of you to turn in your finished potions as well," Snape said coolly. "And when you leave if one of you would be so kind to inform your classmate of the homework: A twenty inch essay on the potency of salamander blood."

The Ravenclaw fifth years knew better than to argue with Snape. The most they tried was dirty looks as they quickly packed up and finished the last bit of their Strengthening Solutions. Snape sneered as they left the classroom.

_Damn girl has to leave before class ends. Still, she should not be able to get to the fifth floor before me without knowing the passages._ With that thought Snape grabbed his wand and ran up the stairs in his store room. Going behind tapestries and statues and even shaking the gauntlet of a suite of armor Snape managed to get four doors to the left of the statue of Boris of the Bewildered just as Padma was running into site.

As soon as she saw Snape in front of her Padma nearly collapsed. She'd never be a healer, she'd lose her Prefect badge, she'd have to repeat fifth year; it just wasn't fair. Snape caught her elbow as she sunk to the ground keeping her on her feet. He felt bad seeing her like this.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, a lock of his dark hair brushed across her cheek.

Padma tried to look up at his face but just could not bring herself to do it. She hated him. She hated her tears. She hated knowing that denying him now would mean losing her dream. Fighting against every bit of bit of her will she slowly moved her arms around Snape; embracing the embrace. She always knew that there was a fine line between bravery and stupidity but never would she have thought common sense shared that same line. Snape kissed her forehead.


End file.
